prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (November 28, 2018)
The November 28, 2018 Edition of 205 Live is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Target Center in Minneapolis, Minnesota on November 27, 2018. Summary Last week on WWE 205 Live, Gran Metalik defeated TJP in singles competition, but as The Lucha House Party celebrated the win, Maria Kanellis distracted then, allowing her husband, Mike Kanellis, and TJP to unleash a vicious attack on their rivals. After being defeated by Tony Nese last week thanks to WWE Cruiserweight Champion Buddy Murphy, Noam Dar looked to earn a big win against Mike Kanellis while he waits to seek retribution against Murphy. With Maria on commentary, The Scottish Supernova made sure to wave to her before taking an early advantage against her husband. As Dar unloaded on his opponent outside the ring, Maria provided a distraction, allowing Mike to take control. Dar struck back, but Kanellis stopped his opponent dead in his tracks with a perfectly timed spinebuster. However, Lince Dorado and Gran Metalik entered the arena, distracting Kanellis and allowing Kalisto to deliver a sneak-attack with a kick from the outside, which resulted in Dar executing the NovaRolla and scoring the win. Making his comeback after a devastating loss to Mustafa Ali in a Falls Count Anywhere Match last month, Hideo Itami returned to WWE 205 Live with a vengeance against Levy Cruise. Upon entering the ring, the Japanese Superstar leveled his opponent with an impactful kick before demanding respect from the WWE Universe. Dominating his opponent, Itami unleashed a series of strikes before executing a running dropkick and double knee jawbreaker for the win. After the match, Itami continued to attack his opponent when Ariya Daivari made his shocking return after being sidelined for seven months with an injury. Daivari entered the ring and stared down Itami before turning his attention to the vanquished Cruise, unleashing an attack of his own and allowing the Japanese Superstar to get in one last kick. Daivari then showed his respect for the Japanese legend, and the two shook hands. Last week on WWE 205 Live, General Manager Drake Maverick announced that Mustafa Ali and Cedric Alexander – longtime friends and allies who are both eager for another opportunity to challenge for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship – would join forces against titleholder Buddy Murphy and his training partner Tony Nese. While Alexander and Ali have collided in the past – including at WrestleMania for the championship – questions remain about whether they can be an effective team. The Heart and Soul of WWE 205 Live maintained an early advantage for his team until The Premier Athlete made a tag unbeknownst to Alexander, allowing Murphy to strike with a vengeance. Nese and Murphy displayed their own seamless teamwork as they doled out punishment to Alexander, preventing him from making a tag to Ali. Forcing Murphy and Nese into one another, Alexander finally made the tag, allowing Mustafa to take down both opponents and nearly secure a pinfall on the champion. Ali and Murphy continued to brawl until Nese pulled the ropes down, allowing Murphy to kick him to the outside. With momentum in their favor, Nese and Murphy unleashed on Ali while taunting both their opponents. The Heart of WWE 205 Live struggled to overcome the physical dominance of the champion and The Premier Athlete, but the resilience of Ali was on display as he took down both. Just as he tried to make the tag, however, the champion yanked Alexander off the apron. After a near-fall, Nese and Murphy continued to decimate Ali and taunt Alexander, but Ali continued to strike back, taking down Murphy and finally making the tag. Fired up, The Soul of WWE 205 Live unloaded his fury on Nese and Murphy. Alexander tagged in his partner, and they prepared to execute an astonishing superplex on Murphy off Nese’s back. Losing his footing, Murphy tumbled to the outside and brought Ali down with him. After Alexander flattened Nese on the outside, Ali stood toe-to-toe with the champion, narrowly avoiding Murphy’s Law. With Alexander making a tag seconds before, Ali took down Murphy with a tornado DDT, and The Soul of WWE 205 Live added an exclamation point with a Lumbar Check to pick up the victory. After the match, Alexander and Ali celebrated together, showing trust and continued friendship despite aiming for the same goal. Results ; ; *Noam Dar defeated Mike Kanellis (w/ Maria Kanellis) (3:51) *Hideo Itami defeated Levy Cruise (1:26) *Cedric Alexander & Mustafa Ali defeated Buddy Murphy & Tony Nese (13:32) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (November 28, 2018).1.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).2.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).3.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).4.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).5.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).6.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).7.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).8.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).9.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).10.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).11.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).12.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).13.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).14.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).15.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).16.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).17.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).18.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).19.jpg 205 Live (November 28, 2018).20.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #105 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #105 at WWE.com * 205 Live #105 on WWE Network Category:2018 events